The happy ending
by Chicorin
Summary: With the Vongola filled with all sorts of people, ever wondered what Chrome had ever felt like in such a big family? 1st chapter with lots of family fluff?


Chrome had never thought that it would end it such a special way, never in her mind would she believe that that she was actually being invited to such a future. Ten years back, if people were to question her about ever being in a relationship, she would probably just shake her head and shrug her shoulders as she turned away and walk away from say person. Ten years back, she would believed that she would one day die and sleep under the ground peacefully, holding onto those sweet and precious memories that her bossu and _**his**_ Famiglia had given her before she was being abandoned. Ten years back, she would believe that she deserved to be thrown away again and again, never once did she doubt the fact that she would probably die in the next mission, or the next one, or the next...

"_Ever since she was little, that child never made any friends, nor can anyone make out what she was thinking. She never became close to you either, did she? It isn't just me, but no one wished for that child to stay alive and live..."_

It was the truth that before she met them, met him, no one had actually wanted her to be alive. She was a timid girl, unsocial and often weak. She was a burden to her parents, her classmates, and even her teachers. Her very own presence was already irritating to all the people around her. So, why was she ever born, there was no real purpose to her birth, was it?

"_Ara, if it was not little Nagi here," the girl with long blonde hair looked down at Nagi, her foot stepping on Nagi's bag, and with a push, Nagi fell backward, straight into the mud pool, laughing, the girl shot a glare at Nagi, " I...I really do hate people like you... Acting all weak, trying to gain attention...You should just die..." _

She had tried her best, really, they wanted her to be more social able, they wanted her to have higher grades, they wanted her to stay out of their ways... She had tried to do all that, running and hiding away from them, doing all they told her to do, but she was a failure, wrongly created by God, and should never had ever existed in this world at all...

"_Nagi-chan..." her literature teacher sighed, reaching out as she passed the paper back to her, Nagi had already retook this paper for the third time, but still, with all the extra lessons that she had received, she had not improved even the slightest, "Nagi-chan, really, what else can I do, maybe, just maybe, you should just give up now..." _

They were disappointed at her, weren't they? Chrome knew, Nagi knew. Her being created must had been a mistake, she was a huge mistake that should had never ever appeared in her biological parents' life, she should had just die in her mother's womb than, she should never been born into this world, this cruel world that was suffocating her till now, so, just for once, giving up, seemed fine...

"_An ending, is merely the beginning of another cycle..."_

His words had hit her on the head, hard. She realised then, that they were all sorts of people out there, some who wished for her mere existence to be erased, while some would wish for her to live, for her to smile and be happy. Meeting Mukuro Rokudo was an encounter that she had never dreamt of, being an illusionist? That was just unbelievable, but still, Mukuro-sama had brought her back to live, giving her a purpose to live, to stay and be strong...

"_Byon, we are just taking care of you because Mukuro says so..." shoving a scarf to her, he bounced away, leaving her blushing and smiling behind as she quickly caught up with them. _

The first time she was being introduced to Ken and Chikusa, she was afraid, afraid that they would find her irritating, and would, without a word, abandon her in the deep world again, but they showed her kindness in their very own way, screaming and giving sarcastic comments to show that they do care, and would, be slightly worried when she got hurt. She was overwhelmed than, her heart filled with feelings and emotions that was indescribable in words.

"_And, uh, thanks for that time, you know, I never really got the chance to thank you back then," Tsunayoshi spoke, his hands scratching his hair in embarrassment, than, he flashed her a kind smile and introduced himself, "And, uh, My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, is a pleasure to meet you, Chrome-chan..." _

When she had first met him, she had not really paid much attention on him , just made a mental note that he was the one who Mukuro-sama deemed as someone who held and still hold an important status in the mafia. When he introduced himself, she was speechless, when he thanked her, she was shocked. He, her bossu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was like the first ever true friend that she had ever met, even until now, ten years later, he was still an important family member and friend to her. He was caring and kind, accepting each and every one of them, including her, under his wings, vowing to protect them from being hurt mentally and physically, and she was awed then, by his strong will power, and was just glad, glad that she had met him and he had accepted her.

"_Che, don't you dare to mess up the mission, ever..." Hayato spoke, one of his hands in his pocket while the other holding onto a cigarette, "Just...damn it... Just don't die out there... if ever, I have your back..." Frustrated, he left, leaving her dumb founded back there, wondering. _

He was bossu's hot tempered right hand man, often impatient when it came to matters regarding others. But he was loyal, loyal to the Famiglia, to bossu and to everyone else he deemed important. Often, she would feel that he hated her, he was loud and gave hurtful comments when it came to issues regarding her, but soon, as she got to know him, she realised that behind his scowl, he was hiding in fear too, he was, just like her, had once been living in a hurtful world, however, he was braver than her, daring to step out of it. Those hurtful comments were his only way of saying "Are you alright?" He shouted because that was the only way he knew to communicate with others. His weird passion in UMAs, those were his special characteristics that no one could take away from him, and if there were ever anyone daring to challenge, she would gladly stand in front of him, protecting him than.

"_Ahahha, there's nothing to worry about you know," he gave her a pat on the head, smoothing out her hair that had gone messy during the mission as his other hand dripped with blood, her face was pale, and he was laughing, "It's not your fault, it was never you fault... Is ok, you know?"_

That was the very first time that she had cried so openly in front of someone, and it had turned out to be a habit after that. His caring words that seemed to reflect her emotions deep inside of her had stirred her peaceful, calm universe, and she had cried, because she knew how much it must have hurt him. He was like how they described him, a calm and soothing rain that could wash away the pain even from the deepest wound. He was a carefree man, showing little concern to his surroundings, but when it came down to matters regarding Famiglia, he would change, emitting his hit man aura as he carried the sword, meaninglessly swinging it around as it pierced through the enemies' bodies. Chrome was shocked by his change, but soon realised the pain when someone important was to leave, it was an unbearable pain that she never wished to go through again, and she knew then, that he was only protecting the Famiglia, willingly risking his life rather than their life, and she was thankful.

"_And Lambo-sama should make you my slave, Ahahhahah..." the cow child blabbered on as he used his short arms to climb up the table and settled down on her lap, she blinked her lone eye, those hurt emotion gone as she looked down at him, eating and devouring her breakfast, but yet, her smile was there, and was never gone. _

She was never a child person to start off with, having been used to children running away from her as soon as they saw her weird purple hair and eyes. She never did mind, but deep down, it had bothered her, to think that she was even being rejected by the children, who were supposed to be purest thing ever in this world, it was ridiculous. The first time she was welcomed by a child, was when Lambo decided that she was just the right person to be his slave. It was a weird first meeting, but as things progressed on, she realised that the cow child was just like every children, yearning for love and care. He was in all sorts of ways similar to her, and as his self proclaimed big sister, she would do just anything to keep him smiling for the rest of his life.

"_Extreme! We need to practice to the EXTREME!" he shouted as loud as possible as though she was deaf, slowly, she stepped back slightly from him, keeping some distance away from him, fidgeting as she was slowly dying under all the attention they had attracted, a group of thugs walked up to them, but before she could react, he was already in front of her, in his fighting stance "There's nothing to be worried about, Dokuro, I will definitely keep you safe..."_

Ever since she was a child, she had been wondering how it would feel to have a big brother who do not tease or ignore his sister, instead, he would be protecting his sister, being there to comfort her and making her smile again. When sun man entered her life, he was shining brightly, so bright that she sometimes had to close her eye to prevent them from going blind, it was time like this that she felt glad that her other eye was blind. As their relationship improved, she finally realised why he was always shining like the sun, it was because he had someone important in his life, Kyoko, his sister who he swore to protect even with his last breathe. It had been a long search, but she had found it, the ideal type of big brother to have, Sasagawa Ryohei. Of course, she had never deemed herself to be important enough to him, they had a simple kind of relationship, nothing too complex, and they rarely talked too, but then, he was the one who was comforting her and relieving her from her pain, she realised then that even if they were not related by blood, he could still be the big brother that she could rely on.

_Chrome stood with her head down, feeling sad and weak, her illusions had been discovered by the Shimon Famiglia, and not only that, she had been kidnapped and held as hostage by them as well. Sighing, Chrome resigned to her fate as she made up her mind to talk to Reborn about her resigning. Reborn had surprisingly listened to all she had to say, and without a sound, he adjusted his fedora and walked past her, patting her shoulder, "Truth to say, I never did thought you could survive till now, I guess Mukuro does have a way with choosing people, you had done well, Chrome..." _

Truth to be told, the person that Chrome had found the most intimidating in the Famiglia was Reborn. He was constantly hitting bossu on the head, showing his gun and firing bullets when he was unhappy about the situation. But he was a good adviser, always able to calm all of them down even if the situation was threatening to them. The first time he had actually praised her, even though it was just by sitting on her shoulder, Chrome was overwhelmed with feelings, her heart beating fast and tears stained her eyes as she tried not to cry. He was a man who was selfish when it came to giving praises, but when he praised her, acknowledging all the hard work that she had poured in, Chrome finally understood as to why everyone was showing their respect to him. He was also a man of few emotions, having been raised under pressure, but he was surprisingly kind to her. Showing up in the early morning just to share a cup of espresso with her, working down and assigning missions that are hard but not life threatening. And she realised, just like the others, Reborn-san cared for her, and appreciated her life. And as time move on, their espresso sharing time grew on to be a habit, their bond became stronger, and their respect for each other was just as strong.

"_Hai! Gyoza bun..." I pin handed the still hot bun to the purple headed illusionist, she had heard from both Kyoko and Haru that the girl had not eaten for days, and remembering Master Fon's lessons about having to care of the others, she had happily took the bun out of the steam oven to offer her one. Chrome looked at the tiny Chinese girl in front of her, shyly, she reached out and accepted the hot steaming bun. _

Chrome was actually a fan of Chinese food deep down, and ever since she was young, she had been showing clear interest in Chinese culture. When she first met the girl with a braid, Chrome was fascinated by how well I pin was able to preserve her Chinese culture even when she was in Japan. I-pin was, although young, more mature than Lambo in some ways. Her abilities that seemed to have no end made Chrome slightly envious of her. When she had first offered her a gyoza bun, Chrome was shocked by her act of kindness, however, she had still accepted it. Their friendship was a peculiar one, as I-pin was constantly switching from Japanese to Chinese language, it often took her longer than needed to understand what the young girl had said and the situation was worse when it came to the child I-pin. But still, language was no problem in their weird friendship, they could still understand each other even when they do not speak and she doubt that they would change in the future too.

"_Well, it was definitely dangerous for him to bring you in here," she commented, her hand on her lap as she tried not to touch any of the food on the table. "But still, he trusted you, don't he, so, why not have some confidence in yourself?"_

Bianchi was always acting like the big sister that Chrome had never had. She was kind and had her own ways of making things better, her words are simple yet they held so many meanings in it. The first time that she had met, Bianchi had mistook her as Reborn's girlfriend as she started to attack her with poison cooking. Chrome had to dodge all the while as she waited for Reborn to clear the whole situation up. From then on, something in their soul clicked and they were slowly growing closer and closer. Bianchi would often tell Chrome how much she had envied her seeing that Chrome was one of those girls that Hayato was taking care of. Sometimes, Chrome could see deep down in Bianchi's soul and understand that Bianchi was actually yearning for her brother to accept her too. As much as Chrome hated seeing her sad, Chrome do not find the idea of her prying into their family matter amusing, but still, she wanted to help Bianchi. And so, she decided that she would be Bianchi's sister then, a sister that would not shy from her and would always loved her.

"_Well, Tsuna-kun said that you are his Famiglia right?" the orange headed girl beamed at her, hands linking with hers and Kyoko lead Chrome to the new cake shop opened that had just opened a week ago, "And you are my friend, aren't you? So, we should just stick together than..."_

It had all started out weirdly, she often thought, although she had always been shying away from her kindness, but still, the orange haired girl had still managed to warm her way into her closed tight heart. It was definitely a shock, to know that someone who cared for her actually do exist when she had been living without any concern for her past 13 years of life. Sasagawa Kyoko was the sister Ryohei adored, the idol bossu liked, and for someone as popular as her to be paying attention to Chrome, she was weird, Chrome concluded. But as she slowly started to attend more of the gatherings with the girls, she slowly realised that for once, perhaps, being cared for was not such a bad idea. The laughter they shared, the tears they shed together and the pain that they had to go through together, Kyoko was no longer as innocent and so was her, but as time moved on, they would definitely be able to live through, because they had each other to provide support on.

"_Hahi! Cake? You do not know what is a cake?!" Haru exclaimed, waving her hands all the while before grabbing Chrome on her wrist, bringing her into the cafe shop across the road and pushing her onto a seat. "Hahi! Haru is definitely going to give a piece of her mind to Tsuna-san when she sees him. But do not fret, Chrome-chan, Haru should bring you into a world of sweetness that you would definitely never regret indulging in..."_

Those beautifully decorated pastry that sat quietly on the dining plate, girls rushing in just to get a piece of it, sweetness that no girls could ever resist, those were cakes. In all 13 years of her past life, Chrome as Nagi, had never ever tasted a piece of such pastry, but then, it was these beautifully decorated cakes that had brought her and Haru together. Haru's reaction when she knew that Chrome had never tasted cake was sort of hilarious, but touching in a way, to know that Haru had cared for her so deeply even when Chrome had been constantly hiding away from Haru's enthusiasm was overwhelming. The days she spent with Haru, devouring and indulging themselves in the sweetness of cake, walking around searching for that one special cake shop had been special memories that she shared with her. Although, she had always been keeping a secret from Haru, the true reason as to why she had never stepped into a cake shop was because, there had never been anyone who was willing to share her cake time with her, who would laugh even when her jokes were bad and would cheer her one when she was down, it was truly inspiring, she often thought, she was just glad that she had met the bubbly girl.

"_Well, if Kyoko deemed you worthy to be a friend, I guess there's nothing wrong with accepting you as well huh?" the black haired girl commented, her hand reaching out as she pulled Chrome up from the ground, ignoring her dirty form as she covered her shivering body with her own jacket, before turning and glaring at the other girls, "Well, no one goes away with hurting my friend, you know..."_

Hana Kurokawa was originally Kyoko's best friend, she was smart and strong in her own ways, knowing her cards and played them well. When they had first met, Hana was inspecting her from head to bottom, as if wondering if she was worthy enough to join their girl group. It was obvious than that Hana was a protective kind of friend, willing to bash up just anyone who hurt her friend. During her first week in school Chrome was being bullied by Hayato's fangirl group and was constantly being picked on, they would invite her to the backyard of the school, push her and throw her bag away, insulting her and all. Chrome was horrified, but she had not tell anyone about it, mainly because they were already worried about her by then, but then, her quiet form had attracted Hana's attention, and when she discovered the truth, she had thrown herself into a battle immediately, throwing and shoving the group of girls as punishment for having bullied her. Chrome was awed, never in her rightful mind had she ever thought that Hana would ever defend her, and almost instantly, she knew she had made a friend that she would never regret befriending.

"_Hai! Mama's special burger platter," Nana placed the plate of burger arranged in a flower shape in front of Chrome, gesturing for the poor skinny girl to dig in, Chrome stared at the kind woman, wondering as she slowly scooped a spoonful of meat and ate it. And as Chrome ate her meal, Nana could only smile, glad that this girl was finally opening up to her. _

Being the wife of the leader of CEDEF as well as the mother of a child who grew up to be Vongola Decimo, Nana was never as ignorant as she seemed to be. She was sharp in her own ways, often showing her care through food as she waited patiently for her husband and son to tell her the truth. Being the caring figure she is, she often tend to take care of Tsu-kun's friends as she fed them and helped keep them in good shape, it was only a few months later when she realised that there was this sweet girl, often following behind her son without a word. She was skinny, obviously underweight and was shy to strangers. Their first encounter for Chrome was awkward as Chrome turned away from the lady's kindness. Nana, despite being rejected, was determined that this girl needed help, and constantly showed her concern to her. It had been a long process, but Chrome became slowly attached to this lady who acted as a kind mother, she knew that she was wrong, seeing that Nana was actually bossu's mother, however, she had been yearning for a mother long enough that she was willing to pretend that Nana was her mother. Nana however, was glad that Chrome was attached to her, and despite not blood related, she was just glad to claim Chrome as her one and only daughter.

"_You're doing well..." his usual cold voice showing some concern for Chrome as he floated in the air, "They had to be real experts to see through an illusion of that level. Have some confidence." Chrome stared at Viper, her master who had thought her half of her illusions skills and was instantly feeling more confident, smiling, she saw him off. _

The very first time she had met Viper, she had to battle him to help bossu keep his position as Vongola Decimo. The battle was a tough one, seeing that Viper was an arcobaleno that specialises in illusions. The next time that they had met, Chrome was paired up with him during the Inheritance Succession event, although it was only for a short period, his and Chrome's relationship had improved a lot to the point whereby he would offer Chrome some illusion tips and teach her illusions for free. Being the only student of Viper, Chrome was often wondering why was it that Viper had accepted her when she was weak and all, her ability that seemed to be improving from time to time had made Viper proud, but that was obviously not the main reason that Viper had accepted her as his disciple. It was about 5 years later then, when Viper was in his adult form, and they were spending their time in one of the meeting that he had told her, "You're... just like me from back then, weak, but yearning to win..." His words had shocked her, never would she thought that he of all person could actually look past her soul, she was blushing, embarrassed but touched, and was just glad that she had constantly been pulling onto the string that tied them together and had never once let go.

"_Ushishishi..." Belphegor laughed his signature laugh as he swung his knife around, allowing his knifes to fly around them and pierce through the body of the man who was making fun of Chrome a moment ago, "Ushishishi... no one makes fun of the shishishi cute princess except for the prince..."_

In those fancy story books that she had once found in her antic, there lived a handsome prince and a beautiful princess, who had went through hardship and ended up living happily ever after. Ever since Chrome was young, she had always been holding onto the dream that she would be meeting her own prince one day that would be protecting her and loving her. Reality, however, was cruel, the prince that she had been meeting till now, were definitely not those prince that she had read in the books, but, there was just this one prince that really outshone the others, Belphegor, the storm guardian of the VARIA. The first time that they had met, he had claimed her as his play toy, playing the role of the cute princess, and ever since then, he would always been calling her the princess. But, unlike how the prince in those fairytales treated the princess, he treated her more like a slave, demanding her to do things for him often. Chrome did not really mind though, but when things started going overboard, and she was out of patience, she would get angry. Then, he would come, acting all prince like, apologizing to the peasant here and as she understood the true meaning behind his games, she realised that he was actually looking for comfort, just in a different way. He may always be high and mighty, and arrogant, and rude, but when he stood down to protect her, and his very own Famiglia, Chrome knew that he was just the prince they all needed.

"_..." Leviathan, the lightning guardian of the Varia stared at the timid girl in front of her, she was injured seriously during a joint mission with him and he was surprised when she jumped out to cover his back. Arguments between the Vongola Famiglia and the Varia squad could be heard outside the room and he felt emotions swell up in his guts, it had been long since he felt like this and he sighed, tucking the girl in as he allowed no emotions to be shown as he left the ward. _

Leviathan was in all aspect, similar to Hayato, his loyalty towards Xanxus and his willingness to die in the battle, he was an exact replica of Hayato when it came to love towards Famiglia, but his behaviour was peculiar in all sorts of ways, he only seemed to lighten up in the presence of Xanxus and would often be jealous towards the people who showed any interest towards Xanxus. When Chrome had first started having joint mission with the Varia, Levi had been cautious about her, trying to distant her away from Xanxus, she was confused at first, but as she realised that he was actually just afraid that she would get too near to Xanxus, she started distancing herself away, not wanting Levi to be worried all the times. It was an accident actually, for she had never expected herself to spring to action as soon as she saw the enemies aiming to hurt him, but she had done it and was injured severely. Levi although seemed normal, was worried, and he showed his care through unspoken actions such as serving her warm cup of milk, following her around, or just by staring at her. Their relationship had improved from that point, with her sharing her experiences with him as he showed her his proud collection of pictures consisting Xanxus in each one of them. He may be a man who only showed his loyalty to Xanxus, but he was a good friend all in all.

"_Mou... Chrome-chan, you should wear this instead of that..." Lussuria commented as he shoved another dress into Chrome's arms, causing Chrome to loss her balance and dropped all the clothing she was holding. Lussuria, with his great reflexes, caught them all as he gently pulled Chrome up, checking on her as he held her hand firmly, preventing her from slipping again. _

The moment that Chrome had met Lussuria, she was convinced that Lussuria would be a great 'mother' in the future if he were to ever get a child. Lussuria was like the Varia's 'mother', caring and coaxing each and every one of them out of their shells and showering them with unique kind of love. Chrome, having been giving the chance to stay with the Varia for a month, had been receiving those special treatments from Lussuria too. Having special dinner with the other Varia members, going shopping with Lussuria, having girls times only with him, those were just the few things that she had done with Lussuria during her stay in Varia. It was weird of course, as Lussuria was not really a girl, but those times she had spent with him was fun in their own ways, and Chrome was no one to judge as well. And as years went by and they grew up, Lussuria became a special friend to Chrome, who would care and scold her when she was being 'naughty' and punish those who made her sad, he was special, and everyone knew it.

"_VOI!" the second in command of Varia shouted, swinging his swords in such a way that slightly frighten Chrome as he got closer, "What are YOU doing here? Dokuro, you should rest!" he shouted again, this time with concern in his voice as he forcefully pushed her back through the doors, closing the door as he shut her out of the training room._

With his loud voices that could probably be heard by people standing even miles away from him, Chrome was surprised to know that the second in command of Varia was actually quite a sentimental person. When they had first met, his loud voice was the main feature that attracted her to him, slowly, she noticed that behind those loud booming voices, he actually had a heart that cared for others too. He had grown his hair long because he wanted to show his loyalty towards Xanxus, he was a person who was fair in all ways, having defeated the previous sword emperor with only one of his arms. He was a strong and sharp person, having been able to look past her illusions with just one look, but as she knew more and more about him, she felt herself growing relatively more respectful towards him every day. And as he saw her grow and bloom into a better person, Squalo himself had grown to understand her more too, and although he denied it, he was actually showing concern to that brat. It was a weird and awkward friend kind of relationship that they had, but they knew deep down, when it came to helping, none of them would back down.

"_Trash..." Xanxus commented as he stared at the weak, fragile girl in front of him, throwing his wine cup away, he harshly gripped onto her chin, forcing her to look at him, the lone eye blinked, shock shown clearly in that purple orb, "If all you're going to do is cry here, than die!"_

The very first time that she had formally met Xanxus, the leader of Varia, she was afraid of him, hiding and sinking away from his sight was her normal way of greeting him. Xanxus did not seem to mind, as he probably did not really notice her presence at all. When she was sent to Varia, Chrome was afraid, living in constant fear although Lussuria was there and the others from the Vongola would constantly be visiting her. Her first official dinner with Xanxus was awkward, he was tearing down his steak, devouring it in such high speed that left her dumb founded. He must had noticed her stare then as he averted his attention from the steak to her, his glare getting scarier every moment as Chrome struggled with her utensils, then suddenly, her plate of steak disappeared, only to be replaced with another one which had already been cut and chopped up into smaller portion. It was her turn to be staring at Xanxus then as she glanced between the steak and him and smiled as she forked up a piece and ate it. Their relationship improved then, as Xanxus learnt to tolerate her presence while she learnt about his peculiar ways to show concern, it was weird, knowing that she probably had a better relationship with Xanxus than her bossu had with him, but neither of them seemed to mind, because she was equally important to them.

"_Well, from what I can see, I do not think that Tsuna had ever found you troublesome, you know? I mean, you are already amazing by being who you truly are, Chrome-chan..." Dino commented as he stretched his arm, patting the girl on the head before he left..._

When it came to her favourite animal, surprisingly, her favourite was not an owl, but a horse instead. When she had first met Dino, the bucking horse of the mafia, her image of him being all tall and amazing was ruined when he ended up falling onto the ground, pushing the waiter in front of him in process as the waiter spilled the wine he was holding onto her. By the time she had realised, she had already been covered in red coloured wine from head to toe, her head smelt of wine and she was soaked in and out. Chaos ensued then, as bossu took of his jacket, hiding her soaked form from the other while the other guardian scurried away, looking for another dress for her. Dino had came then, apologising as he bowed nonstop, with Romario standing behind him faithfully, a hint of concern in his eyes, Chrome had blinked her lone eye then, and started giggling, obviously finding herself being soaked in wine amusing. Tsuna had smiled softly, patting her on the head as Dino stared at her with a confused look on him. Dino was clumsy when he was not with his subordinates, but he was a helpful ally and brother that they could all rely on, and she was obviously glad then that she had picked her favourite animal as the horse.

"_I...I" he stuttered continuously, face dyed in a deep red colour as he tried to form his sentence better, the whole Shimon Famiglia was standing behind him and Aoba was nudging him on his rib back and forth, trying to get Enma to buckle up for once, "I... Thanks for protecting me for that one time!" and he ran away, with the whole Shimon Famiglia trailing behind him. _

Shimon Famiglia was known to be the closest ally to the Vongola 400 years ago before they had mysteriously disappeared during a battle. When they resurfaced 400 years later, Chrome had paid little attention to them. However, when she was being held as hostage in the Shimon headquarter, she realised then that the Shimon head, Enma Kozato, was familiar to her bossu in some ways, he was soft and clumsy, he had a strong will and aimed for a better mafia world, however, with him being in a small Famiglia that people had little respect on, he was unable to unleash his power fully like her bossu. When she had been rescued by her Famiglia and they had ended all their battle with Daemon Spade, Chrome started paying little attention to Enma, hoping that he would be able to grow out of his hatred towards them and that they could become close friends too. Ten years later, she could be found along with the others, enjoying themselves in the Shimon headquarter enjoying a cup of wine or two...

* * *

The Vongola mansion bustled with activities, the head butler, Deviano was walking through and fro the mansion, checking on all aspects of the mansion, ensuring that all things are in order and there would be no incident during the event to be held later. In the kitchen, chefs were busy cooking up and preparing meals enough to feed thousands of guests, some pastry chefs were seen climbing up the ladder as they put the final touched to the cake, a little icing her, some pearls there and a little crown on the top. While at the outside, maids were running around, some holding onto pieces of garments while the others holding onto different sets of accessories, preparing them and organising them for the use of their masters later.

In the room located furthest from the entrance of the mansion, Kyoko and Haru were busy looking through the choices of accessories that were aligned on the table. They would often pick one up, get awed at it and place it back on the table, sighing again. I pin sat at the far end of the table, reassuring her Onii-san through the phone as he went into panic mode again. Hana meanwhile, was looking through the seating arrangement, making changes here and there to ensure that all their guests would be happy. Chrome was sitting there, being surrounded by several makeup artist and seamstress as they help fit her into her dress, her **wedding dress**...

Dino and Tsuna stood in the groom's room, both fidgeting as they tried to get their tie in place. The groom was causally lying on the sofa, with his legs one over the other. Dino sighed as he mentally slapped himself, feeling weird that he was the one who was all worried when it was him who would be getting married soon. Checking his left pocket, he was glad to see the two small boxes lying in there, god, if he were to lose these two boxes, he would definitely be bite to death by him...

Nana stood at the front door, dressed in a white long dress that reached her ankles, her long hair was clipped up as she stood at the front, acting as Chrome's mother as she greeted the guests.

"_Mama, I... I have a request..." _

_Nana stared at the girl in front of her, before smiling and beaming at her, sipping her cup of tea, she gestured for her to continue._

"_Mama, would you, would you be my Mama on the day of my wedding? "_

Nana could not stop herself from beaming with pride to people about what a great daughter she had and how she was glad that she would be able to see her marry off to the man of her love. Chrome had always been reserving a special place in her heart, she was as special as Tsu-kun was to her, and to be able to stand here, representing the bride's mother, she was just happy...

Hayato and Takeshi took their respective place in the venue, guiding the visitors to their respectful seats and stopping any of the guests from causing a commotion before the event started. With his right hand in his pocket, Hayato lighted his cigarette, puffing out circle of smoke as he stared in the sky. Takeshi stood next to him, his usual carefree smile was replaced with one of sad.

"I guess it's really time, huh?" he looked up and stared at the sky that was being dyed with hues of pink and red.

"Che... Don't get sentimental now, you baseball idiot..." Hayato commented as he continued on staring at the sky, there's only a few hours left, then she would not be belonging to them anymore, she would belong to _him_, not to them...

"Maa, maa... You are getting sentimental too, aren't you..." Takeshi hid his eyes with his bangs as memories of her appeared, causing him to chuckle with a hint of sadness in his tone...

Hayato did not comment this time, his eyes just stared longingly at the sky, his hand in his pocket trembling slightly as the ashes from his cigarette fell onto the floor, blew away by the wind and leaving no stain behind.

Mukuro slid his arm into the blazer that she had chosen for him, it was the last time that she would be able to choose his attire and he had already started to miss it, for a brief moment, he wondered if he was doing the correct thing, walking her down the aisle with such a blood lusting man, would she ever be happy? But then, he remembered the time when she had told him about her lover, the love and affection was clearly visible in her eye, and she was smiling so happily that he thought she looked absolutely gorgeous then. He knew that there was no other choices then, except to walk her down the aisle and into the hands of that man, besides, if she was to ever feel unhappy, he would had gladly pull her away from him then.

Ken growled slightly under his breath as he allowed the maid to help him to put on his blazer and button up his collar. Chikusa at the other end of the room was swinging his yoyo around, clearly feeling unhappy about how the whole situation had turned out.

"Byon, Mukuro-sama, you're really going to let that stupid girl walk down the aisle?" Ken asked as both he and Chikusa stared at Mukuro. Mukuro merely gave a shrug, not turning as he hid his expression away from them.

"She would be happy... And all I wanted was for her to be happy..."

The whole hall roared in surprise as the Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad a.k.a Varia stalked into the hall, all wearing proper suits and looking smart. Xanxus, with his leopard by his side stalked at the front of the group, paying no attention to the other guests as he sat down on the sofa, legs hanging high up. Squalo felt his eyes twitched as he breathed in and out, trying his best not to shout at his idiot boss. He had promised the Vongola brat that he would not shout on her wedding anyways. Belphegor laughed under his breath, one of his knifes sticking out of Fran's huge hat as Viper sat down on the other chair, paying no attention to their antics. Levi stood by Xanxus, serving him with wine after wine as he himself seemed uneasy too. Lussuria was gone from their sight, probably gone to meet the bride and all.

As the clock continued ticking, Kyoko and Haru were going through their panic attack, they were running around the bride's room, murmuring about nonsense things before Bianchi had appeared and pushed them both into the dressing room to get dressed as the bridesmaid. Walking up to the bride to be, Bianchi's eyes shone with pride as she stared at her 'sister', wrapped up in a beautiful wedding dress with a veil over her head. Kneeling down, she gave Chrome a hug that Chrome returned with love, feeling glad that Bianchi had been there with her till the last moment.

Mukuro burst into the groom's room, kicking and walking into the room without a care, Enma, who was sitting closest to the door, got hit on the head as he fell backward, with Aldeheid catching him and treating his wound. Tsuna smiled at Mukuro nervously as he pointed towards the groom was was, apparently still sleeping on the coach.

"Kufufufufu, you idiot skylark..." Mukuro raised his trident and aimed it on the sleeping figure, sounds of metal clashing together echoed through the room as everyone in the room shivered in fear. Tonfas met tridents as he slowly sat up from the coach, not even bothering to talk to any of them as he walked out of the room and into the hall. Everyone in the room sweat dropped as Tsuna and Dino raced out, following the groom.

Chrome was bursting with joy when she saw Mukuro enter the room, throwing herself into his open arms, Chrome sniffed slightly as she realised that it was time. Mukuro patted her slowly on the back, murmuring words of comfort as he slowly guided her out. Ken and Chikusa stood awkwardly as Chrome gave them each a hug, murmuring words of thanks towards them both. She was beautiful, her purple eyes shining even under the veil and all of a sudden, they hoped that she would not do it, that they do not need to give her away so quickly, but reality is always cruel, as they stared at Mukuro-sama bringing her out, they slowly followed suit, unwilling to miss even a part of the wedding.

"You've grown, mia Chrome, and I am glad that you're happy..."

Reborn stood by the door to the hall, his hands stuffed in his pocket as he waited for Mukuro to arrive with the bride. It was not long after when Mukuro arrived with the beautiful bride, her eyes were red stating that she must had cried a moment ago, sighing, Reborn reached his hand out, yanking the bride away from Mukuro as he wiped away those tear stains from her cheek, careful not to destroy her makeup, Mukuro stood there, with Ken and Chikusa as they waited for the three other bridesmaid to appear. With Reborn being the lead, they were supposed to enter the hall with the other girls.

Reborn held the girl gently by the hand as he fixed his tie and suit, getting ready to march in the hall. Hayato sat at the grand piano, having volunteered the moment they had stated that they needed a pianist. His long, slender fingers ran across the piano keys, and slowly, outlining his emotions, he placed that one special song for her.

"It's been a long way, Chrome, and you had done it..." Chrome jerked up as she stared at Reborn for a moment before bowing her head again, tears once again staining her eyes.

Walking down the aisle, Chrome stood at her respective spot, her hands linked with his as she trembled slightly, his hand squeezed her ones, as if trying to assure her as the pastor stood and took their vows.

* * *

**AN: And a cliffhanger, I am sooo sorry guys for leaving it here, but the wedding part is going to be coming up tomorrow, I hope you had enjoyed the family fluff up there though **

**This piece of fanfiction had came to mind while I was studying and I had decided to write it out by tonight so that I could post it up first. **

**Anywas, it's a promise that the other part would be updated by tomorrow. So thanks a lot guys, see you tomorrow then. **


End file.
